Kaori Orimoto
Orimoto Kaori 'was Hachiman's classmate in middle school. Now she is studying in Kaihin Sougou High School. Appearance In light novel ,It is is said that she had perm with a short bob hairstyle. Personality She is blunt and was able to spew out anything in her mind without hesitation. She feels free in her words without any consideration for the individual. Her flaw in character is that she takes the opinion of a third person by the rumors in air. In Hachiman words, Orimoto was what you call a self-proclaimed big sister figure and she was the type to mind the business of others. Orimoto was able to bluntly spit things out. She goes through the trouble of putting herself out there just so there wasn’t an invisible wall erected between you and her. She was the type of person who talked to anyone regardless who they were and tried to get as close as possible to them that she takes on close distance between the people whom she had no interest. History Orimoto Kaori was introduced in Volume 8 of the Light Novel, it is described that one of the main reasons why Hachiman is reluctant to make friends is because of Orimoto Kaori. She is Hachiman's classmate in middle school,to whom he harbored feelings for and he even confessed to her, but he had been rejected. Even though there were many incident of him having conversation with the opposite gender in the past, Orimoto is the only girl mentioned, to whom he official confessed. It was mentioned in volume 1 chapter 5 that Kaori-chan in middle school while rejecting hachiman saying… ''“I like Hikigaya-kun and you’re really nice, but going out with you is a bit… can’t we just be friends?” It is shown in anime of season 1 episode 1 without mentioning her name, where she reject hachiman by saying "lets be friends". But she never even spoke again. In Volume 7 chapter 2, Hachiman explains to Tobe, the aftermath of the confession by giving example of his confession to Kaori. He says that he confessed to her by text, which is kind of controversy to Volume 1 description. Even though no one was around during the time of the confession, the entire incident had spread like wildfire in class the next morning and became a laughable story making Hachiman realize that there are bottoms even for people at the bottom. Since then, Hachiman is tried not to get involved in anything related to girls and began to develop his ultimate pessimistic attitude. Even though Hachiman had a lot of traumatic experience in the past, the confession to Orimoto was the final blow leading to his current attitude towards life. '''Plot However, his old wound started bleeding again after he met her again at a café with Haruno. Where she shows interest in getting to know Hayato through Hachiman and Haruno. Haruno set them in a double date for Hayama and Hachiman, however Hachiman refuses to go as he was not invited.But Hayama forced Hachiman to come through Haruno. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Hachiman explains his relationship with Kaori as middle school classmate. She is the girl whom he harbored feelings for and he even confessed to her, but he was rejected. Hachiman tried to avoid her after middle school just like all his classmates, but coincidentally he met her at the cafe. When Hayama questioned him in the double date that if she is his type, Hachiman answered that it was back then and not now, indicating that he has no feelings for her anymore. In the double date Hachiman says to himself that it was not rejection that is painful but the disappointment of the girl he thought he liked. Quotes Trivia * Haruka Tomatsu (Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online) will be voicing Orimoto Kaori. * Orimoto is the first girl mentioned, to whom Hachiman officially confessed .The second being a fake confession to Hina Ebina. * She is the first girl to official go out with Hachiman and Hayato (in a double date) in the series (for Hachiman without any influence of Komachi). * The double date marks the first and only time of social suicide of Hayama which both Hayama and Hachiman are not happy of it. * Orimoto is the first girl to buy Hachiman a drink. References Category:Female Characters Category:Kaihin Sougou High school